User talk:Bobo590
COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO FINDS THE SECRET PAGE ON THIS PAGE! Just post your sig at the discussion of the secret page. GOOD LUCK! You have new messages (last change). If anyone needs clicks, just contact me. I can help with mostly anything you need! So start posting! - OB? 03:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) How much do those nails you wanted to sell to my store cost? I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 23:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks for the group. 00:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well..... I'm getting ticked off at Joeman200. He doesn't respond to any messages on his talkpage, yet he spends his time and adminship rights deleting user-uploaded images THAT ARE CURRENTLY IN USE!!!!!!! So far he only deleted one image of mine that I wasn't using. Look at the bottom of your page- the image is gone. 15:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dang. That's bad. Shall we stop him together? I know how. 15:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Something has to be done I don't know why he's doing this, but I don't know what to do. 16:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) E-mail. 17:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) We have to do something. 22:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wha??!!?? 00:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I just didn't find him as kind as most people sorry. Please forgive me. 00:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin seems nicer. 01:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I know. I like SSgtGriffin. 19:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Is that allowed Is it allowed to say you really dislike other users?because you kristof and bob Are doing it to joeman right above. 01:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Joeman was rude to Bob on his talkpage. 02:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You are mature ZER0-0. I will change it. Sorry Joeman. 02:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I am only 11 19:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Archiving? How about of archiving your talk- it's a bit long :)-- 14:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. It is great to have NICE admins here. Thanks! I will archive right away. (If I know how...) 22:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think I can help you archive your talkpage. 22:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE TELL ME! (how) 22:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Can I try doing it first to see if it works? I'll tell you how I did it after. 22:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Please do it. 01:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait, so what Jesuslover said is you need to make a new archive page: User_talk:bobo590/Archive_2 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Next he said to put everything from your talkpage on there. 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) And Vola! I didn't remove what you said at the very top though, because I didn't know if you still wanted that. 23:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Thanks! 03:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Kristof, please include User:Bobo590/ths in this archive. 15:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) How to link an article When linking to another article use the Name of Article syntax please. Putting the full URL is not the preferred way to make a link. If you wish to change how the text appears use Nice Name. Thanks 02:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 15:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Secret Page Is the secret page on your userpage? Because I found a secret page on it. 00:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) On both the userpage and talk. 00:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Is THE GAME the secret page? 22:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No. 23:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) And it isn't the ________________ page (I found links to it on this page and your talkpage)? 23:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) YES! Sig in the discussion page. 01:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) DO I get chocolate chips in mine? ______________________________________________ No, the secret page isn't the archive page. BTW, I ate all the cookies. :) 18:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) symbiosis? can i please be on your symbiosis? PLEASE??????? i want to be your bf but having 2 and not puting me on one isn't helping much.... 17:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) p.s. are you going to get the bob skull badge or the star justice badge of honor? Sorry. FDH wanted to be in it. 19:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rank 9 Of course I'll except your offer. I had the same idea myself. It might take me a few days to get a symbiosis module though. 17:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) kk. Lucky for you. You don't have to build 2. Unless you are taken off his... If you DO build 2, you can put me in both and I will put you in both. 4 each day! And with Nitecrews, that will be 5 each day for you! Nice. 19:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Woah. You are also in FDH's symbiosis. 20:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Actually if Kristoff1124 is in that many modules I will find another user to put in there. Part of being in the module is putting a lot of clicks on it so we both can benefit. Being in 5 modules spreads the clicks to far around. 21:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Good point. 22:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :could i be in some ones? please 1 if not 2??????? mine has a glitch on it so it won't work!!!!! *sniff* nobody want to help me......:( : 03:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry Kristof, but since you are in Nitecrews AND FDH's, I will have to take you off. As for you lewwy, please put me in your symbiosis and I will put you in mine. 04:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :umh.....about that......i can put you in but that doesn't mean that it will work.....i asked lego to fix it so maybe it will work now....the sad thing is, is that i might have to quit mln or start a new account since i can't get any transparent bricks but i will try... 15:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :So you can't put me in your symbiosis? How about a test: You put me in for a day and harvest and I will tell you if I have it. 15:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :no i mean it won't stay on my page ....it stays on for one minute then i automatically comes off, so you see 2 slots that are blank.......i had kjhf click on it while it was still up but then it came off after ward.....if i want it to stay on then i would have to hire someone 2 push the "save page" button in the private view every 30 seconds 24/7 for it to stay......and since i have a glitch on my light worm modules i can't make a new one!!!!! 16:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey, I thought you said I'd be in your symbiosis module forever! The bummer though is all my grey bricks keep disapearing!! 23:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : :You are. 23:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok, thanks. BTW can we work together to get Bob Skull's Coordinates? If you don't already have it that is. And why does everyone spell my name with two fs instead of one. That's my real name you know! 23:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : : :lol that's funny, Kristoff. You aren't supposed to put your real name in MLN. For the Bob Skull thing, sorry, but no. 00:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Very funny Bob!!! And it's my name in a different language! Oh and I don't need your help any more. I got the coordinates. BTW are you going to get the Star Justice Badge of Honor or the Skull Badge? I'm gonna get the Skull Badge and betray star justice! 01:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :>:( 01:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :You never answered my question. Which one are you gonna make? 16:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I'll give you 15 clicks if you click my Intersellar Amb- I mean Space Probe Mission Module. 22:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Haven't decided yet. 22:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Are you gonna click? 22:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Archive Can I archive your store's talkpage, it's getting pretty long. 14:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may. 15:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why but I LOVE archiving pages. User talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore/Archive 2 Done! 15:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Idea If you make another symbiosis mod, which would limit you from having 2 lightworms and put me in it I would give you 250 clicks a week for 4 weeks adding up to 1000 clicks. 23:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER? I already have 2! lol. I am getting too many clicks on my lightworm module, so I don't think I will need a second one. I will get right on making another one! If you click like 10 a day, I will keep you in it FOREVER! 23:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! 11 clicks a day it is. when you make one. 23:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW click on my sig once. hehe. Getting competitive. Yeah. Most likely it will be Celtics and Lakers again. Or Heat and Celtics. (In the Finals.) 23:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) the heat and celtics are in the same conferance. 00:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah just remembered. Well then. Suns and Celtics eh? 00:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) highly doubt that(no Amare stoudimire). REALLY??? Oh my. LAKERS ALL THE WAY BABY! (Only to get beaten by the Celtics. :( .) Please send me 2 CSUs and 6 nebs so I can make it. 00:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) that is a slight problem. I don't have 2 csu's but I think I might have the nebs. What could I give you instead that a rank 6 might have? 00:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I saw that. How many nebs do you have? Have fairy dust? 00:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I will send you all of my nebs( one or 2 or 3 or 4 or 5 or 6, Icant check. Until tommorow, but I have approx 150 fairy dust. and I could make hptonic frequency machines with my 800 orange bricks. 01:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) kk. Please send all your nebs and fairy dust and I will keep you on there forever free of charge. (You don't have to pay.) 01:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sending tommorow, (; 01:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey ZER0-0. After spending TONS of grey bricks, I finally ALMOST got it. :) 01:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) When I set up the symbiosis please click 250 clicks a week for 4 weeks as originally planned so I can regain lost grey bricks when making this. Thanks, 01:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) actually I'll click approx 50 a day. 01:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) sometimes 100 times. 01:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) you have a football team? 01:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool and no. 02:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) You're up! Please put TONS of click on it. I need to get lost grey bricks. 17:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I clicked so much that when I harvested I got all Of the. Hit singles I need for rank 6 that now I need 3 clicks to regenerate before I complete rank 6 20:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Still need grey bricks though. I spent 25 grey bricks, recieved 4 grey bricks. Please continue clicking IF YOU CAN. Rank 7 is more important though. Please click whenever you can because I spent so much for this. 22:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I will click tommorow in a large amount. 23:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Forget this. Please click on my pet punking only 80 clicks/day until I get the white bricks needed to make grey bricks. 23:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I will put you back on once I get the required amount of grey bricks. (2days) 23:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 23:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I finally made a sybiosis module and put you in it!!!! You can click it if you want but I will not ask you to. 23:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) 23:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I got ALL the grey bricks I needed, thanks. I will put you back in shortly. BTW Lakers beat Golden State last night. :) 15:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) thx, I'll click tommorow. 01:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) LBK10 click updates 150/705 done. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Where is your lightworm module? What do I click on now? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH My items have stopped disappearing from my inventory and I got all the items I lost back!!!! 21:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that is great. As for my MLN glitch... 21:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) @ZER0-0: What I did is I sent them a message at the help section where it says report a concern and I told them my problem. 22:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that when I think of it/ feel like it 23:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on making 3,000 edits! 01:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) 01:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thehelpstore You should create a link to the order page of your store. With the new look, the link to the order page is gone. 02:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ME HATE NEW SKIN! Rollover my sig and helpstore talk should be on there. I will move it to my talk page. 03:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi ya I am rank 6 now so put me in your group performace k? 18:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) NO FAIR!!! I'm still rank 5. Can you help me? I need 20 Pipes to get rank 6. BrickWheels (talk) 18:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll help! You should join LegoZonePower! It has lots of helpers on it! 18:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I visited the site but nobody really had any pipes. I just need 20. Check out my trade modules if theres anything that interests you if not tell me what would. BrickWheels (talk) 19:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) They help you block click too! Ok. Also check out MLNTeam! K? 19:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Did you pay me? No? kk. Please click 50 times and THEN I'll put you in. 19:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will. Clicking. 19:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I clicked please put me in it now. 19:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) On it. How long do you want to be in it? 19:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Till I have enough! I need alot! like I already have 142 so 400 something. 19:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Got it. Once you have enough I will take you out unfourtunately. 19:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) OK! I will tell you when I have enough! 19:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Harvest please. 19:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) done. 21:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Keep clicking. 18:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) discount (talk)thire13 STORE 14:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) YYYYYYYYEEEEAAAAHHH! Great way to promote your store. You might want to lower some prices though. (nebs) 21:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) New Skin If you want, I can optimize your userpages so they can use the wasted space with the new skin (see my page for what I mean). 00:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes please. 01:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 2 pipes Hey bobo. I really need 2 pipes its all i need to finish rank 5. If you have even one can you please send it to me I will trade you something(thornax?, clicks? maybe some diamonds even?). BrickWheels (talk) 19:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How many clicks? 21:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How many you want? I can give about 60-70 tonight and i will throw in 500 thornax too. BrickWheels (talk) 22:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) No need. Just click my pet water bug thingy. I will block and you click. Once you get two I will put you back on. Get on IRC. 22:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC)